


You and Me

by ProSkater17



Category: Among Us (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkater17/pseuds/ProSkater17
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno finally meet. Corpse calls Sykkuno and Sykkuno doesn't want to leave anymore. They start spending a lot of time together and experience many adventures.DON’T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!!!!
Relationships: Sykkuno/ Corpse Husband
Comments: 8
Kudos: 420





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a joke! Don't take it seriously !!! Not worth reading if you don’t like boy x boy stuff. I will continue this, then when I have more time. Enjoy.

It was dark. Only the light from the street lamp would illuminate the street. Sykkuno stood next to a dirty park bench. It was cold. Sykkuno stuck his hands in his pockets and pressed his chin down. He didn't know what to do. He had left the bar because someone was trying to get closer to him in The wrong way and he could no longer find his friend Lily. He was alone. Sykkuno's phone battery was low and he was far from home. He waited for the bus, but to no avail. Night buses did not come. He started to get tired and he almoast fell to sleep while standing. Then he heard a voice. Familiar voice. 

"Sykkuno? What are you doing here?" The voice asked. Sykkuno turned around and sighed in relief. It's Corpse. He had a very beautiful voice. It calmed Sykkuno down. Corpse looked worried. They had only met once before and that too was at the Pewdiepie party. Corpse was tall and had dark hair. His face was party covered with a mask. He wore a mask almost always. Sykkuno almoast started to cry, he was so relieved.

"Corpse! I'm so glad that you are here!", Exclaimed Sykkuno. Corpse was still confused. “Has something happened?” He asked. Sykkuno sobbed "I was partying at the bar with Lily. We had a really nice time, but ... Then there came a big man who didn’t leave me alone and followed me everywhere. Then I lost Lily and left the bar. Then I realized that my phones battery is low and the buses don't go anymore! I was just so lost... "Corpse smiled," you can’t stay here in cold. Come to my house with me You can sleep there. I live just around the corner. " “I didn’t even know you lived here?” Sykkuno said. Corpse smiled and grabbed Sykkuno gently from his wrist and began to lead him away.

Corpse opened the door and let Sykkuno walk in first. His house was neat. He had dark and clear wallpaper. The boys took off their shoes and continued on. "I will sleep on the couch. You get to sleep in my bed," Corpse said and took off his jacket. "No! I don't want to take your bed. You were already so kind to me," Sykkuno gestured. Corpse helped him take off his coat "my home. My rules."


	2. Just The two of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A JOKE!!! DO NOT SHIP THESE TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Corpse had made the bed for himself on the couch. Sykkuno stood in the living room staring at the couch. He was wearing a long white t-shirt that he borrowed from Corpse. Corpse walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "You should go to sleep. Then you can go tomorrow," Corpse said. Sykkuno stood still. He was thinking. He then jumped in front of the Corps and grabbed him by the hand. “Thank you!” Sykkuno exclaimed and pressed his forehead into Corpse’s hand. He was blushing. Corpse raised his free hand and stroked Sykkuno's hair with it. "Go to sleep..." he replied. The voice of Corpse sounded lower than usual.

Sykkuno went for a walk towards the bedroom. He stopped at the door. Corpse looked at Sykkuno. Sykkuno turned around towards Corpse and bowed apologetically "Corpse !! Thanks for everything, but I can't take your bed!" Corpse laughed "yes you can." "Let's make a compromise. Come to the bedroom with me. We can stay there, both of us.," Sykkuno suggested. There was silence between them. Sykkuno was too innocent to realize what he had just suggested. Corpse scratched his neck "well if you demand." Sykkuno eased and opened the door "come on!"

Corpse followed Sykkuno. He had a Pillow and a blanket with him. Sykkuno jumped on the bed and pressed against the pillow. Corpse placed a pillow and blanket next to Sykkyno. He took off his shirt. Sykkuno looked at him in wonder. Corpse was in really good shape. Sykkuno realized he was staring and suddenly buried his face in the pillow. Corpse sat on the bed and laid down. Sykkuono peeked from behind his pillow. He turned so that Corpse could only see Sykkuno's neck. Sykkuno Shiverd under the blanket. “Are you cold ..?” Corpse asked with his low voice. How is his voice so sexy!?!? Sykkuno nodded. He felt Corpse’s long arms wrap around him. Corpse pressed his chest against Sykkuno's back. Sykkuno felt Corpse's breath in his neck.

This is going to be a long night. Corpse fell asleep almost immediately. Sykkuno was a little embarrassed, but he also enjoyed the situation. He has never felt so safe. The only problem was  
Corpse’s mask. It painfully weighed on Sykkuno's head. Sykkuno turned gently around and Corpse did not loosen his grip. Sykkyno's and Corpse's noses almost touched each other. He gently grabbed the mask. He prayed that Corpse would not wake up. He finally got the mask off. He tried to put it on the bedside table behind Corpse. He was forced to lean deep into the Corpse to get the mask on the table. Sykkuno retreated in relief. He was startled to find that Corpsen's eyes were open.

Corpse stared at Sykkuno and squeezed him closer. Sykkuno felt his face turn red.


End file.
